Cragonos Mines
}} Cragonos Mines — the western interior of a huge mountain with complex roads and paths, connects Routes 10 to 11, as well as Cragonos Cliffs and Peak. It is a large mine that doubles as a training ground and is no longer operational. The player starts climbing upwards along the path while coming across a few intersection points. There are quite a number of dead ends in the mines, but some of them contain items. The player should first focus on making his or her way up to the Cragonos Cliffs so as to ensure a planned route and get organised for the remaining journey up to the upper section. This way, the player will not get lost in the mines easily. Many Rock-type Pokémon live here and the encounter rate is high. Players who do not want to be interrupted by wild Pokémon are advised to stock up on bottles of Repel. For players who wish to train inside, they should be wary of Pokémon possessing the attack Self-Destruct, as well as the ability Sturdy which prevents instant knockout. Notable Places Path to Route 11 There is a cracked rock blocking the passage to Route 11. Players will need the ability to use HM6 Rock Smash on field in order to break this rock. Until they acquire the ability to do so, they must take the Sky Train that bypasses the whole mountain to access Route 11. Cragonos Spring Beneath the Mines There is water that players can surf on at the very bottom of the mines, leading to Cragonos Spring. However, they cannot access there from the lower section — instead, they have to use HM8 Rock Climb at the slope next to Adventurer Jesper at the upper section and then use HM3 Surf to reach the cave. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Everstone}} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone|Item50%=Everstone}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- Trainers |- |- |- |Attack1 = Iron Defense|Attack2 = Smack Down|Attack3 = Rock Slide|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Bulldoze|Attack2 = Self-Destruct|Attack3 = Rock Blast|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Bulldoze|Attack3 = Self-Destruct|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |- |Attack1 = Iron Defense|Attack2 = Smack Down|Attack3 = Rock Slide|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Bulldoze|Attack2 = Self-Destruct|Attack3 = Rock Blast|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Air Cutter|Attack2 = Amnesia|Attack3 = Attract|Attack4 = Calm Mind}} |- |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Slam|Attack3 = Dragon Breath|Attack4 = Screech}} |- |Attack1 = Bulldoze|Attack2 = Self-Destruct|Attack3 = Rock Blast|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Bulldoze|Attack2 = Self-Destruct|Attack3 = Rock Blast|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Bulldoze|Attack2 = Self-Destruct|Attack3 = Rock Blast|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Mind Reader|Attack2 = High Jump Kick|Attack3 = Acupressure|Attack4 = Psych Up}} |- |Attack1 = Mind Reader|Attack2 = High Jump Kick|Attack3 = Acupressure|Attack4 = Psych Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Fire Fang|Attack2 = Fire Spin|Attack3 = Scary Face|Attack4 = Smog}} |- |Attack1 = Aurora Beam|Attack2 = Aqua Ring|Attack3 = Acid Armor|Attack4 = Haze}} |- |Attack1 = Ice Fang|Attack2 = Barrier|Attack3 = Ice Shard|Attack4 = Mirror Coat}} |- |Attack1 = Thunder Fang|Attack2 = Pin Missile|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Thunder Wave}} |- |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Slam|Attack3 = Dragon Breath|Attack4 = Screech}} |- |Attack1 = Bulldoze|Attack2 = Self-Destruct|Attack3 = Rock Blast|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1 = Mud-Slap|Attack2 = Iron Defense|Attack3 = Smack Down|Attack4 = Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1 = Hone Claws|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Rock Slide|Attack4 = Earthquake}} |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia *Cragonos Mines could be originated from Crag, which in rock climbing refers to a cliff or group of cliffs, and Ōno Station, a railway station in Japan which closed down due to the infamous nuclear disaster. **Coincidentally, the Sky Train Station on Route 10 temporarily closed down before the player travels past Cragonos Mines. *Worker Deven was the best spot to train for Physical Attack stat of Pokémon, with his Pokémon giving out a total of 6 Physical Attack Effort Values upon defeat. **However, Deven was rather hard to reach because he was located at the high end of Upper Cragonos Mines, and there would be loads of Pokémon appearing if the player does not spray bottles of Repel. **He was also the first trainer to have the same name as a trainer encountered in earlier routes, sharing his name with Schoolboy Deven on Route 8. **After Anthian City opened, Deven vanished. His spot was taken over by Rising Star Darren on Route 11 shortly afterwards. Eventually, Deven reappeared as the Boss in the Tinbell Tower challenge. *Adventurer Jesper was one of the best spots to gain EXP Points to quickly level up Pokémon, as he provides over 5200 EXP Points upon defeat. **He was surpassed by Camper Henry on Route 12, again by Punk Guy Nathaniel on Route 14, and again by Beach Bum Joe on Decca Beach. Henry's team gives over 5600 EXP points upon defeat, while Nathaniel's gives over 6700, and Joe’s gives over 7500 EXP points. Category:Mountains